Good Riddence
by MosherGurl
Summary: A psycho ex-boyfriend, a mysterious new pirate appearing. Tora's life was about to get strange.


I sat on a stool in my favourite bar, waiting. Waiting for what though? I didn't know the answer to that. I merely had a feeling about today. Call it women's intuition if you want, but I knew something was going to happen. I took a drink from my Sake cup letting out a long sigh afterwards. Taking another sip I heard the bartender greet a customer but paid no heed. Although a little curiosity tugged at me since there was next to no one other than myself that ever came in this bar. I averted my eyes to the man who had just taken a seat to my left. He had wild red hair and unusually bright eyes for an onyx colour, obviously nothing seemed to bother this man. He had three scars along his left eye and dregs of a beard. It was more like bum fluff in my opinion. I couldn't help but notice he had his left arm missing and raised an eyebrow questionably, how did that happen? He obviously felt my stare as he begun to turn his gaze but I averted my attention ahead and took another sip of Sake.

"Hey there."

I turned and looked at the man, pretending as if this is the first time I acknowledged him.

"Hey."

My voice came out rough due to the constant smoking I had been doing as I swirled the drink in my hand.

"You come here often?"

"Every day, but I can tell your new here. I've never seen you around before."

"Ah yes, me and my crew just stopped by to pick up some supplies."

"Supplies? So your travellers?"

"Nah love, were pirates."

He held a big grin, but his eyes flickered in pride when he said _'pirate'_. I cocked an eyebrow at him and grunted lightly, he was _proud_ of his lifestyle?

"Is that so?"

"Yep, but my crew and I will be here for a few days so maybe I'll see you around since you come here every day."

"Maybe."

I took another drink of Sake and sighed lightly. What was with this guy? He was just far too happy. I was usually a happy person, but am too lazy to show it half the time. Plus in this big empty bar he decided to sit next to me, a total stranger. And think it ok to speak to me. I blinked in confusion at the hand that just popped out of nowhere and in my line of vision. I followed it up to see it linked to the man who still had that big goofy grin on his face.

"I haven't properly introduced myself yet. My names Shanks."

Shanks. I let the name register in my head before taking his hand in a firm grip and shook it. He too had a firm grip. I liked it, a firm handshake showed a lot about a person.

"Tora."

"Nice name."

"Same to you."

In truth I didn't think that at all. What kind of name was _Shanks_ after all? It's meat from a lamb for Pete's sake. We let go of each other's hands and turned back to our own drinks as I half listened to Shanks' crew chatting behind me. When had they got here? Placing the empty glass in front of me, I pushed it away and ordered another one. The bar tender nodded before serving me another two glasses as I drank the first one down instantly and took a small sip of the second.

"Drinking those a little quickly aren't you?"

I snorted lightly, making sure he didn't hear it.

"Well I have my reasons."

"May I ask what they may be?"

"It's really none of your business."

Shanks gave me another goofy grin and scratched the back of his head lightly.

"Well I can't disagree with that."

I rolled my eyes, what kind of pirate was this guy? Weren't pirates cut-throat killers? This guy hardly seemed like that...wait, he _DIDN'T_ seem like that. Just a care-free guy.

"My boyfriend."

I heard Shanks make a _'huh'_ sound before looking at me. For some reason I wanted to tell him what was wrong.

"My boyfriend dumped me the other day-"

"That's why you're drinking yourself silly?"

I glared lightly at him for cutting me off. I didn't like that. He raised his hands in defeat and gave me that goofy grin again.

"Sorry, continue."

"It's not that fact that he dumped me that's the problem."

"Then what is it?"

"He wants me back."

I could tell that Shanks was confused at this. Normally something like this would be so simple.

"Well do you love him?"

I didn't answer; instead I lifted up the side of my shirt, showing the scars etched into my skin.

"Do you think I love him?"

I dropped the fabric of my shirt to cover the flesh again and turned to face the bar front again. Shanks looked sad for a minute.

"Well why would he do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe I was a bad girl, maybe he got bored, or maybe he's just insane. He just did it."

"Well then, don't take him back."

"Not that simple. It's not really my choice."

"It's not?"

"Nope. When I was a child my parents needed money and so sold me to my ex's father. He then gave me to his son and is pleased to do whatever the hell he wants with me. He grew bored of me and left me to fend for myself for the month but now he wants me back. I'm just trying to avoid him for now."

"What do you mean _'for now'_?"

"Do you really think I can hide from him forever? He'll find me one day."

"How old are you?"

"What kind of question is that? But I'm 28. Why?"

"Well I wouldn't think you were 28, you look young, but still since you're over 18 you should be free to make your own choices."

"Hmm, I thought the same thing at one time."

Shanks scowled lightly, probably wondering how I could be so carefree about the situation. I took a drink of my Sake again and sparked up a cigarette before inhaling and exhaling the smoke.

"Besides, it's not like anyone wants me around. So I'm really not bothered. I'm just going to enjoy the little freedom I have left and cherish it for when he does find me."

Taking another drag of my cigarette I looked at the red-head to see him thinking something over. I wasn't going to bother him about it though and decided to change the subject, bored of my sob story now.

"So, tell me about the life of a pirate."

xXxXx

It had been a week now since Shanks and his crew had been in my little town and we had gotten to know each other pretty well. I also hung out with his crew at times and got along with them all. Especially Yassop and Ben. They were nice people, albeit unusual. Like their captain. Shanks had told me about his adventures and how he lost his left arm over saving a boy named Luffy that he had gotten quite attached to. He also said that Luffy was a pirate too, and he would hopefully be meeting up with him in the Grand Line. I loved hearing Shanks' stories; it was like I was a little kid visiting the candy store. There was one problem though, not only did I love his stories, I thought I was beginning to love him too. This was inexcusable so I hid it to the best of my ability. I knew it was pointless getting attached to him since he would be leaving soon and I had my Ex to worry about. I knew he would come soon.

"Tora...oi Tora!"

I jumped lightly in my seat and turned to the pirate that had just been plaguing my thoughts.

"Y-yes? Sorry I spaced out."

"It's cool. I figured so I brought you back from la la land."

I smiled lightly and drank away at my Sake whilst listening to his stories that I oh so loved to hear. While he was speaking I couldn't help but take his appearance in. his shaggy flaming red hair, his eyes that seemed to not give a care in the world. His eyes gave him away so much. He was care-free and that's what I loved about him the most. It wasn't every day I saw a nice male. Most of them just wanted one thing and only one thing. But Shanks was caring and different. It was still hard to believe he was a pirate of all things.

"-And that's how we did it."

I smiled at the story he was telling and swirled my drink around in its glass.

"So Shanks. You still haven't told me your age."

"I haven't? Geez I thought I would've. I mean you told me yours it's only fair right? Well I'm 37."

My eyes widened in surprise but I quickly recovered and snorted.

"No way."

"Yes way."

"There's no way your 37."

"What think I'm younger 'coz of my dazzling good looks?"

He flicked his hair for emphasis and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Wrong, I actually thought you were older."

He playfully punched my arm and I laughed again. A small smile made its way to his face and I couldn't help but smirk in reply. He was really handsome when he smiled. I felt yourself blushing and mentally shook at off as a thought came to mind. They were going to leave soon. I frowned at the thought and sadness clouded my eyes. Shanks seemed to notice as he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You ok Tora?"

"I'm fine, it just that you and the others will-"

"Tora!"

I jumped lightly in my seat and the room fell silent at the loud dominating voice in the small bar. I glanced over at the person and all seemed to be in slow motion as I came face to face with a man around my age with shoulder length brown hair and equally brown eyes. His face was stern as always and I scowled at the icy cold glare he was giving me.

"Mizuki..."

The words felt like poison on my tongue as you said his name, I had to resist the urge to spit. I wasn't afraid of him, being stuck with him for most of my life and all.

"Should've known you'd be here you stupid whelp."

I finished the Sake I was drinking and slammed the cup down on the table before rising from my seat to take a step in front of Shanks to face my ex-boyfriend. How could I have believed he was once a nice person? He begun to advance but I stood my ground causing him to stop, a smirk on his face.

"Hn, seemed you've gained a bit of courage. It won't take long to break you again."

"I'm not afraid of you anymore Mizuki. And I never will be again."

"We'll see about that. Come on your coming with me."

He turned and was about to walk out but I scowled at his back, standing my ground.

"No."

He stopped walking, keeping his back to me. I could see him clench his fist signalling he was angry.

"What was that? I think I misheard you."

He turned to look at me through hate filled eyes but refused to show him any emotion.

"I said no."

Mizuki scowled and begun to walk over to me. He stood in front of me towering over my smaller form. I refused to go down without a fight. At least then I could say I tried.

"You'll regret those words wench!"

He raised his hand before I had chance to react a hand shot into my line of vision, gripping Mizuki's wrist. I looked to my left, seeing Shanks with that big grin still on his face.

"It's not very polite to hit a lady you know."

"What do you know filth? She's my girlfriend and I can do whatever I please with her."

"Ah, so you're the ex-boyfriend Tora told me all about. Well in that case..."

Shanks let go of his wrist and a pain tugged at my heart. What was he doing? Before I could have time to think I saw Mizuki go flying across the room. A gasp left my throat as he tumbled across the tables and landed on the floor. Shooting my head over to Shanks I saw his first thrust outwards, showing it was he who hit him. Something was different though, his eyes. They weren't happy and carefree anymore, no. they looked, _murderous_. This was unusual and it worried me a little that he had the potential for such things. He placed his hand back to his side but kept his gaze on Mizuki who was now climbing from the rubble on the floor.

"How dare you do that to me!"

"I've waited for you to come here just so I could do that."

So he only stayed because he wanted to smack Mizuki? I had wondered why they stayed for the week since they already had their supplies. A small smile tugged at the corners of my mouth but quickly covered it since now was not the time to be smiling.

"So the little whore talked about me huh? I'll have to remember to beat her for this."

"Not possible."

"How so?"

"That's easy."

He smiled once again and placed an arm over my shoulders, that big grin on his face again.

"The crew and I have decided that she will come with us."

My mouth fell agape, go with them? Shanks turned to look at me and laughed a little.

"Sorry for not telling you sooner, but we wanted it to be a surprise."

I glanced at the crew that were in the room and a majority of them nodded while the rest smiled at me. I couldn't believe it, _me_, on a pirate ship? Mizuki placed a hand on his now injured arm and scowled at Shanks.

"You were planning on taking her? That's kidnapping!"

"Well we _ARE_ pirates."

"I will _NOT_ let you take her away, she's mine!"

"Well not anymore."

Mizuki went to run at Shanks but stopped dead as Yassop pointed a gun in his face. Fear struck Mizuki as he begun to shake lightly. Yassop smiled at this.

"Well we are kidnapping her like it or not."

"Y-you can't do this! S-she belongs w-with me-e."

"Not anymore she doesn't. She belongs to captain Shanks now."

I blushed a little at that thought. Belonging to him? Isn't that going a little over-board? I watched as Yassop cocked his gun and Mizuki trembled more. He glanced over at me with pleading eyes and forced a smile.

"H-hey sweetie, h-how about getting m-me out of this m-mess?"

I sneered at him. After all he's said and done to me he has the nerve to beg me for help?

"Sweetie? Normally it's whore, whelp, wench or slapper. What's with the change of tone?"

Mizuki lost all colour from his face as a small smirk came to mine. I know it was sick, but I liked being in control of him, letting him know the fear I held for so long. Yassop looked over at me with a smile on his face.

"What do you think Tora? Let him live or die?"

The rest of the crew looked at me for an answer as I thought it over. I could even feel Shanks' gaze on me. I knew what they, as well as I, wanted.

"Hmm, well I say...kill him."

I smirked widely as the whole crew cheered and Shanks rubbed my head lightly, ruffling my hair. I glanced up at him and saw him smiling that big goofy grin. I smiled back before turning to Mizuki's pale, fear-stricken face.

"N-now wait a m-minute!"

He didn't have chance to say anything else as Yassop pulled the trigger and a loud bang went off. The sound rung in my ears as I saw Mizuki's lifeless body fall to the floor. The crew cheered again before going back to their drinks. I looked at Mizuki's lifeless body on the floor, completely zoned out until a hand was placed upon my shoulder, snapping me back to reality. I turned your gaze to meet Shanks'.

"You ok there Tora?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just can't believe I'm free now."

He chuckled and slung his arm over my shoulders again, smiling that famous grin of his.

"You'll make a fine pirate. So, let's go."

"Wha-"

I didn't get chance to finish my sentence as Shanks picked me up and slung me over his shoulder with his only arm like a sack of potatoes. I blinked in surprise as he and the others begun to leave the bar.

"Now hold on a second! What are you doing?"

"Kidnapping you. Would kind of spoil the whole experience if we let you walk freely to the ship now wouldn't it?"

I opened your mouth to say something but nothing came out. Shanks laughed a little and turned to face forward again.

"Besides, I'm not having you stay here. Not after you told me the people didn't like you."

I sighed in annoyance as I allowed myself to be carried up and onto the ship by Shanks. The crew had begun to walk around, placing items in storage and preparing to set sail while Shanks took me to the front of the boat before setting me down onto the floor. He noticed the cigarette in-between my lips and looked at it questionably.

"While you were carrying me I decided to spark up since I was bored. Being over your back of course you wouldn't see it."

He laughed a little as I inhaled and exhaled the smoke.

"So, any last words to your old home?"

I glanced over the edge and at the town I once called home. Scowling, a scoff left my throat.

"Good riddance."

Shanks laughed loudly as I inhaled smoke but quickly coughed it out as well spitting the cigarette to the floor when he slapped me on the back.

"That's what I like to hear!"

I muttered profound words under my breath before looking up at the red-haired captain. He was looking directly into my careless eyes with his care-free ones. I noticed he still had his hand on my back but it seemed to lower slightly. Before I could say anything you were pulled into a kiss. My eyes widened, he was...kissing me? Finally getting feeling back into my body I let my eyes close and kissed him back. He smirked into the kiss before releasing my lips.

"Sorry, it just had to be done."

"It's alright...I guess."

He grinned widely as he walked over to the very front of the ship and turned to look back at me.

"So how does it feel to be kidnapped?"

"What? Kidnapped by a good-looking pirate? Hmm, I guess it could be worse."

He laughed a little before motioning me over to him. I picked up my cigarette from the deck and made my way over where I looked out into the ocean and he placed his arm around my waist.

"Could be worse, but could be better, right?"

"Well, it could be worse if Mizuki was here. And I'm sure being with you will make it a little better. So yeah."

Shanks leant down and kissed me once again on the lips and I returned it immediately this time before he broke away and smiled gently down at me. I took a drag of my cigarette as Shanks headed off to give his orders to the crew whilst I remained standing there. I couldn't hold it in any longer, and for the first time ever, you smiled. No, not a smirk, but a genuine smile from the bottom of my of Form


End file.
